the club
by Jazminas1999
Summary: yusei, jack 'n' crow meet someone they didn't expect in a club.


A quick one-shot I made or wrote today.

**Normal pov**

The three male teenage signer's were out on the bridge just looking at the sun set before them.

"Let's have a little fun! Why don't we go to a club or something?" Crow suggested.

"A club? Are you serious?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Well we never really went to one." Yusei said.

"Ok, I think it would be ok." Jack said.

"What about tomorrow?" Crow asked.

"Fine by me." Yusei said nodding.

**Izayoi mansion**

**Aki pov**

Why do I have to do this? Like I would ever think of doing something like this! Why did I agree to it anyway? Well at least it'll be fun and no one from my friends is gonna be there. Imagine Yusei, jack, and crow there! Hahaha. I looked at the alarm clock. Oh no! Better go 'n' practice.

**The next day...**

"Guys ya' ready to go?" Crow shouted.

"Yep," Yusei said walking down stairs. Jack followed him. To no one's surprise he was wearing a white suite with black tiger stripes.

"Do you need to dress for everything?"

"I like to make myself look good and set a good impression" Jack said walking outside with his chin in the air. Crow leaned into Yusei's ear.

"Good impression? Looking good? AS if!" Yusei chuckled. They left for the club.

**Aki's pov**

I love this outfit! I'm wearing black mini shorts and a gold low-cut top. My hair grew longer so I have it down and I messed it up a bit. Of course i wore a black bra underneath in case... Oh god! I'm on. Shake the nerves out. Deep breathes. I'm good.

**With the guys**

'this place isn't bad... Jack like's the dance floor and the ladies, typical. Hope there'll be entertainment.' Thought Yusei.

"For the first time performing here we have a talented girl! Singing 'good times' ... you'll see who i'm talkin' 'bout" announced a man. The music started.

_Girl: __I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>'cause I'm gonna have a real good time_

_[Wiley]  
>We're gonna have a real good time<em>

_[girl]  
>I'm gonna leave the world outside<br>Spend my money  
>'Cause it's gonna be a real good night;<em>

Then she stepped out.

‚no way!' yusei thought. But his eyes wern't lying it was none other than Akiza Izayoi!

_[Aki]  
>We're gonna have a real good night<br>Let's go late night shopping  
>High street bopping<br>Let's go West End clubbing  
>Champagne popping<br>Let's keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<br>Let's keep it, keep it rocking  
>Party ain't stopping<em>

_…_

_[Aki]  
>9 to 5 (oh oh)<br>When it's over I can come alive (oh oh)  
>I'm in the mood to live a higher life (oh oh)<br>Now when the DJ drops the subli mine  
>I'll be satisfied<em>

_[Chorus]  
>[Jodie Connor]<br>I'm gonna leave the day behind  
>Don't you worry<br>'cause I'm gonna have a real good time_

_[Wiley]  
>We're gonna have a real good time<em>

_[Aki]  
>I'm gonna leave the world outside<br>Spend my money  
>'Cause it's gonna be a real good night<em>

_[Wiley]  
>We're gonna have a real good night<em>

**Aki pov**

The crowd cheered. I looked around. No familiar faces, seems good. But my eyes stopped at three very familiar faces. They're here! Especially Fudo! What if I messed up? I never wanted them to know I can sing.

„Now for the next song ‚who own's my heart'" I said. I'm out of breath from the last song!

_R -O -C -K -Mafia_

_Creation shows me what to do  
>I'm dancing on the floor with you<br>And when you touch my hand  
>I go crazy, yeah<em>

_The music tells me what to feel  
>I like you now<br>But is this real  
>By the time we say goodnight<br>I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you (you) coming through my veins.  
>Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame?<em>

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused  
>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<br>Who owns my heart_

_The room is full  
>But all I see is the way<br>Your eyes just blaze through me  
>Like fire in the dark<br>We're like living art_

_And it hits me  
>Like a tidal wave<br>Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused  
>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<br>Who owns my heart_

_So come on, baby  
>Keep on roping me<br>Keep on roping me  
>Like a rodeo<br>Baby, hold me close  
>Come on<br>Here we go (x3)_

_And it hits me  
>Like a tidal wave<br>Are you feeling me  
>Or is the music to blame<em>

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused  
>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart  
>Is it love or is it art<br>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<br>Who owns my heart_

I climbed down the stage and walked into the crowd. Some people were looking at me, some horn whistling and others clapping.

„You never told us you can do that!" his voice sent shivers down my spine.

„Do what?" i asked turning around.

„You know!" crow said.

„What are you three doin' here?"

„Came to have a little fun!" jack shouted.

„Jack, you can turn someone deff!"

The night was great for the three. They danced had fun and talked, especially Yusei and Akiza.

**Well this is it hope ya'll enjoyed it. And please review.**


End file.
